<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bruh.mp4 by raiko420 (moricouna_1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104037">bruh.mp4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricouna_1/pseuds/raiko420'>raiko420 (moricouna_1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crack, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream SMP Ensemble Meet, Lols, Minecraft, Pain, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricouna_1/pseuds/raiko420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap goes missing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bruh.mp4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a re-upload from my wattpad lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is alspeep. He is sound asleep and cannot hear anything. Suddenly, he is woken up myb tje sound of his feiedn Georgenotfound ( pun on the Error code 404 guys incase you didn't know his bio on twitter is bio not found )</p>
<p>"GEROGE!!! WTF??? WHYVAREU SOLPIND AT 6:00AM IN THE MORJONG???" </p>
<p>Dream YEPLS at the top of his lungs. he was big mad. His face turned into a tomato as he looked at Gerogwnotufunf error code 404 as gworge only yelled back in a panicked manner.</p>
<p>" SAPAJAPS GONE MISING!!!" it was ttrue, sapnap had gone missing. georgenptdun had woken up early in the morning becuase he is a streamer, georgenotfound srreams early in the morning, he is a streamer. He went to the basement where sapanap usually sleeps and found out he had gone! where could sapnap had gone? </p>
<p>geofge was very woeried since sapnap was only 5'3 and could easily be stepped on by some big kids 😰😰. </p>
<p>"George...........We Must Find SapMap" Dream says as his skin turns green, going into alpha mode. he was in alpha mode. </p>
<p>"Yes we Must!" Geofrge skidaddled out of their house. it was big. they lived in a big house. in search fr sapwenp.</p>
<p>" oh, where could my little baby omega pissbaby pogchamp go??" geage was ancous 😞😞.</p>
<p>" don't worry Goygy!! he could've have gotten far since sapnap doesn't have legs!" this is true, sapnap didn't have legs, he was a minecraft mob. he was a chicken.</p>
<p>Suddenly! As georgynotfpund and Dream minecraft man came up to a spotted, they Spotted SAPNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it was amazing. they went to twitch.tv/sapnap and Gabe him 50 gifted subs ( guys this is a lot of money ).</p>
<p>They picked up their little baby monega pissbaby bitch boy pogchamp and took him home. </p>
<p>"it's so great to have sapnap back isn't it dream?" <br/>gwoge said as dream stared at him with a blank expression. </p>
<p>"no."<br/>dream then picks up george and thows him out a wondwo. </p>
<p>George dies.</p>
<p>the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>